fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingOfSpriters12/Some Retcons About Web
I'm changing a few deets about Web. Alright? Good. Now, *The Rainbow Blade - Can still cut through anythng and grant supersonic speed, but has to be channeling magic (which requres total concentraction) to do so. Otherwise, it works just like a normal sword. And speaking of The Rainbow Blade... *Romen and The Rainbiow Blade - Even though TRB was a dream, they're real. Romen's world was in peril, and he was channeling Web in his dreams to come save them. The Rainbow Blade was his sword, but he gave it to Web as Web could use it to it's full potential. One last one about the topic... *TRB as a Dream - It was Web's dream, not SSK's. *Where Web Learned Fighting - His skills were said to come from A. The Capcom game he was scrapped from and B. Mimicking fighting games. This is because Web only learned shotokan from the Capcom game (which is where he obtained his Mega Buster and Proton Cannon, BTW), and the rest of his moves came from playing different fighters. I'm also changing up the timeline a bit so things make sense chronologically. *His Timeline - Goes as follows **2000 - Was being programmed into Marvel vs. Capcom Advance **June 2000 - Marvel vs. Capcom Advance was scrapped, but Web escaped in a NES Classics Super Mario Bros. cartridge, soon developing an 8-bit appearance and Lakitu powers. **October 2000 - The Bomberman cartridge fell into the hands of a young alchemist, who, wanting to test his skills before trying to resurect his mother, attempts to bring him into the real world. He enters the world, but is stuck with his 8-bit appearance. **June 2001 - Web moves into an abandoned apartment complex in Fort Pooda. It's here that he meets John the Marksman, who he battles and later befriends. **October 2001- Web flushes himself down the toilet while using the restroom, taking him to Nicktropolis, where he can't leave through the only entrance due to being a pixel. He meets and befriends the SSK team, who are dedicated to fighting LT Fan. **2002-2011 - Web and the SSK team live peacefully in Nicktropolis **2012 - The events of SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures take place. **May 2012 - An entrance is opened in Nicktropolis (which had previously only allowed Fanon heroes to enter), but Web opts to stay. **July 2012 - Web wakes up from a dream about Romen's homeworld. He goes there in SSK's rocket and saves Romen's species, becoming friends with Romen and obtaining The Rainbow Blade. **August 2012 - Anti-SSK kidnaps Web and Brandon, causing them to part with the SSK team. **January 2013 - Web moves back into his old apartment in Fort Pooda. **2013-2015 - The Book of John takes place. **October 2016 - Web gets a new apartment in a place called Big City. He finds roommates in Bagel, Rob, David and Wario, as well as his love interest Fluttershy. **2016-2018 - ACOPA takes place. ** September 2018 - The ACOPA gang apply for college. **2018-2022 - ACOPA2:TCY takes place. **November 2026 - Web and Fluttershy have a son named Chrome the II. **July 2034 - AFOPA takes place. Category:Blog posts